oblivoushdfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt
Matt '''He is one of the main characters of The Last Biography '''Early Life Matt was an orphan who was taken into Orcra’s Orphanage The Last Guest Meeting Guest When Guest 1337 and Daisy are bullied in a park, Matt rescues them before introducing himself. Over the course of the year, Guest, Matt and Daisy become close friends. One day, they are attacked by a bacon troop, and hide in a closet. Realising the Bacon’s know their location, Matt and his comrades agree to move. When grown up, Guest and Daisy are married, and Matt is present at the wedding. Fighting for the army Much years after the marriage of Guest and Daisy, Matt is seen drinking at a pub with Guest, and the two decide to join the army. During their course, Matt flourishes and performs excessively. On the day of battle, Matt is placed behind a wall, and fights bravely throughout the battle. On the verge of being defeated, Guest rushes by Matt’s side. When fighting, Matt is brutally shot in the leg, and knocked out. Guest puts a letter for his daughter inside Matt’s pocket. The Last Guest 2 (The Prodigy) In the aftermath of the battle, Governor and a scout named Molly arrive at the battle ground, where they find Matt’s body. Despite tending to him, the governor is impaled and killed by Scar, an elite guard, though Molly is able to drive away. When recovering, Matt thanks Molly, who begins to visit him nearly every day. Eventually, Matt recovers and uses a crutch: he is present at Guest’s funeral, and gives Guest’s letter to Daisy and her daughter while lamenting Guest. The Last Guest 3 (The Uprising) Matt heals from his leg wounds, and Dr Denis informs him not to engage in any more scurries or fights. As Matt exits, he finds Scar preparing to assassinate Daisy and Charlotte. Matt tackles him down, but is overpowered before Molly arrives and forces him to leave at gunpoint. Matt agreed to re-enlist in the army The Last Guest 4 (The Great War) Matt, alongside the rest of the army, marches to a valley where a battle is scheduled to take place. Beforehand, he is elated to find Guest 1337 alive, and is introduced to Jez. During battle, he and Molly face Scar, Molly is overpowered by Scar but Matt shoves a rock into Scar’s head. Matt then fights valiantly during battle, while Jez and Guest face Bacon Colonel. Years after the battle, Matt and Molly marry, and are seen enjoying peace in Roblox. Personality Matt is a charasmatic, warm, loving, brave character who is willing to do anything for his nation. Hints at Matt’s kindness were shown during his childhood, though his bravery was shown during the Battle of Roblox Appearance Matt is a tall figure, with the R15 package, tanned skin, a red and black shirt and yellow jeans. He notably takes ObliviousHD’s appearance, just without the shades. Gallery Poses mmt.png ObliviousHD Roblox.png = Category:Characters Category:The Last Guest Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Alive Characters Category:Guest1337's Gang Category:Army Category:The Last Guest 2 Characters Category:The Last Guest 3 Characters